The Final Stretch
The Final Stretch is, as the title says, the ninth and final Sector in Hey! Pikmin, and contains no new treasures. The sector's layout is unknown, as it strangely never shows an over-world, so the only thing to go by is the rather small-ish continent it inhabits. This sector also only has one area, which contains the final boss of Hey! Pikmin. This sector contains the missing part that Olimar has been trying to find throughout the game as well: the Sparklium Converter. Areas Fragment of Hope: The first and last area in sector nine sends Olimar into a area that's strikingly similar to the previous sector, background and all. The spiky vines are everywhere, weaving to and fro and eventually blocking the way back. As you trek onward, you eventually reach a large clearing. upon reaching this point, a cut-scene will play showing some Red Pikmin running in terror from a gigantic creature as it tries to snap 'em up within it's elongated jaw. This humongous monstrosity is known as the Berserk Leech Hydroe. There are no treasures, nor is there any Sparklium Seeds to be found here. Boss The Berserk Leech Hydroe has three phases, and two times the amount of health as every other boss. It's first phase has it buried underground, and it will first use it's two other heads to spit huge poisonous balls that will splat when in contact with the ground. these balls are spat out rapidly, and are this boss' main attack. It will then use it's main head to chomp down on your Pikmin squad. Since it's head is so huge, you need to move fast. If you succeed, then it's head will temporarily be stuck in the ground, so attack it now. After you do this once more, the second phase will begin. In it's second phase, the Berserk Leech Hydroe will lift it's four root-like feet out from the ground. It's attacks now are just using it's feet to smash your Pikmin and you as well. To combat this, rapidly throw your Pikmin at the foot's glowing underside to throw it off balance. Next it will try using two feet at once, and again repeat the strategy to completely knock it down, once again exposing it's head. Attack the head and repeat this once more to start the third and last phase. At first it appears as if you've defeated the colossal beast, as it loses both it's other heads. But it soon grows massive insect-like wings and takes to the sky for one last climatic showdown. Now airborne, the Berserk Leech Hydro will rapidly spit one or multiple poisonous balls at once. While it's doing this, throw Pikmin at it's exposed body to stun it. It's not exposed yet, however, as it will now try to smash your squad with its huge mouth. Dodge this and now it will be ready for attack. Do this two or more times to finally defeat this monster. Upon being defeated, it will let out a chilling final screech before fully decaying. Soon after, the Berserk Leech Hydroe reveals it's true parasitic self, revealing that we were only fighting a host. It charges at Olimar with rage, but stumbles and falls, releasing the object that made it so angry: the Sparklium Converter! After the no longer berserk Leech Hydroe flees, Olimar and crew return to Pikmin Park to say their goodbyes as Olimar finally returns home. Gallery Category:Hey! Pikmin Category:Pikmin areas Category:Sector